Mircea Cantor
Mircea Cantor, plasticien contemporain roumain, né en 1977 à Oradea, en Roumanie. Il vit et travaille entre Paris et Cluj, même si, comme il le dit, «'' il vit et travaille sur Terre.'' » Biographie Mircea Cantor a étudié à l'Université d'art et d'esthétique de Cluj-Napoca et à l'école supérieure des beaux-arts de Nantes Métropole. Les supports d'expression de Mircea Cantor sont très divers : vidéo, animation, sculpture, dessin, peinture et installations. Les effets visuels des œuvres de Mircea Cantor sont souvent ambigus, laissant au spectateur la liberté d'en faire le sens. Ses travaux témoignent d'une réflexion critique sur les aspects, positifs et négatifs de la globalisation. Dans le sillage de Marcel Duchamp, Mircea Cantor recourt aux objets ready-made ou encore à l'iconographie afin d'exposer l'ambiguïté de la vie quotidienne au postmodernisme, c'est-à-dire à une époque où l'on témoigne au processus de métissage culturel dû à l'effondrement des différentes frontières, géographiques, symboliques, culturelles. Mircea Cantor défend dans son œuvre la « nécessité d’incertitude ». Le futur doit rester imprévisible pour être un espace de liberté, contrairement à l’état actuel de la société, où nos gestes sont limités par la fausse sécurité que véhicule l’impression dominante de connaître le futur. Il déclare : « Malgré tous nos slogans de liberté, nous restons dans la parole, sans aller dans l’action. Ce besoin d'incertitude est lié à cette souplesse, cette liberté, ou ce désir de liberté, qui est manquante. » Cependant Mircea Cantor ne crée pas par hasard. More Cheeks Than Slaps (« plus de joues moins de mains », en référence à la phrase de la Bible) est constituée de sept œuvres, connectées. Il déclare : « Pour moi la composition d'une exposition est très mathématique, il n'y a pas d'imprévisibilité. C'est comme la tête, les membres, une sorte d'univers dans lequel je veux que le spectateur s'intègre. Les œuvres le ponctuent par divers médias, divers thèmes, mais c'est un tout. » Un tout qui, loin de l’harmonie, se base au contraire sur une tension permanente, entre optimisme et pessimisme, douceur et douleur. Un arc-en-ciel traverse une salle, mais ses traits ressemblent à du fil barbelé. Un enfant énonce une phrase d’un air joyeux, mais il affirme ne pas vouloir sauver le monde. Un avion évoque la puissance d’une armée, mais reste cloué au sol par un hameçon géant. Mircea Cantor : «'' Il y a un besoin, une nécessité de créer une friction, comme si on tirait sur une ficelle tendue sur un axe, mais sans lâcher. C'est ce qui m'intéresse. Dans notre société, il y a une sorte de passivité, de "douceur". La douceur est un thème très présent mais qui fait qu'on est endormis, que nous n’avons pas un sens aigu de ce qui se passe autour de nous. Dire "I decided not to save the world", ce n'est pas faire un spot publicitaire, c'est tirer une alarme, une balle en l'air.'' » Pour exprimer cette tension, Mircea Cantor n’a pas de médium de prédilection, mais adapte la technique à l’idée qu’il veut transmettre. Ainsi la vidéo Tracking Hapiness est tournée en 16mm et projetée sur grand écran dans une pièce sombre, alors que I Decided Not to Save The World passe en boucle sur une télévision posée au sol. Dans Tracking Hapiness, six femmes forment une chorégraphie, balayant chacune les pas de celle qu’elle suit. Elles marchent sur une fausse neige, vêtues de blanc, sur une musique un peu mystique. Leur manège suspend le temps. Indéfiniment, leur geste d’avancer et de balayer est effacé par un autre geste. On y voyait une image paisible, comme un mantra à réciter. Pour Mircea Cantor, c’est l’expression d’une tragédie. «'' Aujourd'hui, on veut que rien ne s'efface. Nous sur-archivons nos vies, nos pouvoirs, et en même temps il y a cette action inhérente du temps qui fait qu'ils vont s'effacer de toute façon. Ce film exprime cette tragédie de notre incapacité à garder des traces.'' » La force des œuvres de Mircea Cantor tient dans cette multitude de sens. Idées simples ou développement complexes peuvent en naître. Alors que certains artistes s’enferment dans un médium, un courant, une pensée, lui revendique la diversité d’action. L’action comme marque de courage, un refus de se laisser porter par le flot des autres. Mircea Cantor est représenté à Paris par la galerie Yvon Lambert, à Tel Aviv par Dvir Gallery et à Rome par Magazzino. Distinctions *2011 : lauréat du prix Marcel-Duchamp *2004 : lauréat du prix de la fondation Paul-Ricard Expositions (sélection) *2012 : Centre Georges Pompidou (comme lauréat du prix Marcel-Duchamp) *2011 : « More cheeks, than slaps », Le Crédac, Ivry-sur-Seine, France, septembre-décembre **Triennale de Yokohama 2011 *2010 : « Heilige blumen » Kunsthalle, Nuremberg, Allemagne, décembre ** « Klug wie die Schlangen und einfältig wie die Tauben » (« Wise as Serpents and Innocent as Doves »), Museum Abteiberg, Mönchengladbach, Allemagne **. « Promesses du passé », Centre Pompidou, Paris ** « Art for the World at World Expo Shanghai », Shanghai, Chine *2009 : « Which light kills you », The Common Guild, Glasgow ** « Tracking Happiness », Kunsthaus Zurich ** La Force de l'art 2009 *2008 : « Seven Future Gifts », Mucsarnok Kunsthalle, Budapest **28e Biennale de São Paulo, Brésil *2007 : « Ciel Variable », Frac Champagne-Ardennes, Reims, France **« Airs de Paris », Centre Pompidou, Paris **« Power Play », Artpace, San Antonio, États-Unis *2006 : « The Title Is the Last Thing», Philadelphia Museum of Art ** « Born to be Burnt16 », Gamec, Galleria d’Arte Moderna e Contemporanea di Bergamo ** Notre histoire... *2005 : « Irreducible, Contemporary Short Form Video, 1995–2005 », CCA Wattis, San Francisco ** « Deeparture17 », Yvon Lambert Gallery New York **. Dvir Gallery, Tel Aviv *2004 : « Quick-sand », De Appel, Amsterdam *2003 : 50e Biennale de Venise, section Clandestine Galerie *http://www.mirceacantor.ro/ « More cheeks, than slaps », Le Crédac, Ivry-sur-Seine, 2011 « Hiatus », 2008 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain roumain Catégorie:Naissance en 1977